Momento de lluvia
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Fue un poco abrupto todo, por eso Momo no alcanzó a procesarlo. Pero Yuki había calado más profundo de lo que le hubiera gustado, y lo supo en el momento en el que la lluvia caía estrepitosamente.


Era una tarde lluviosa, y Momo recibió una corta llamada de Mitsuki. No era como si fuera inusual recibir llamadas del muchacho de cabellos anaranjados, sino que la petición que le hizo, fue simplemente desorbitante.

"¿Podemos? Creo que te hará bien salir un tiempo a caminar bajo la lluvia. Ya sabes, ha sido un largo tiempo en el que no pareces divertirte estando solo" le dijo, y sin embargo, Momo no sentía la necesidad de salir a ver el color gris del paisaje primaveral.

¿Dónde estaban los colores? Pensó que se sentiría algo agobiado por la soledad si llegaba a ver alguna hoja de color verde limón, pensaba que si veía algo color rosa, inevitablemente sus lágrimas desbordarían. Eran colores solitarios que le demostraban que el gris era de todo menos un color triste. Tal vez era un color inhibidor, tal vez era el color de su sonrisa después de todo.

Un incontrolable zumbido en su oído lo hizo despabilar entonces. Estaba frente al pomo de su puerta. Un resonar en su cabeza lo hizo agitarla en negación mientras su pecho se apretaba. Ya habían sido seis meses, y no parecía que la situación se aligerara. La carga emocional que llevaba sobre su espalda era demasiado grande, la voz del muchacho de cabellos plateados y hermosa sonrisa todavía estaba en su cabeza. Su risa estrepitosa y tímida era el verdadero sonido del dolor, y no parecía que fuera a detenerse.

Se encontraba a nada de abrir la puerta, cuando un dolor punzante en su muñeca lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Cerró sus ojos, respiró lo mejor que pudo, inhaló, exhaló, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando de manera incontrolable. Las sonrisas de Yuki, la felicidad que pudo haberle brindado de no ser porque aquel condenado día... el saber que el nacido en diciembre podría haber estado sonriendo con cualquier persona si no fuera porque Momo quería impedírselo y, ah. El chico de noviembre simplemente no quería salir de casa y sentir el gélido ambiente chocar contra sus empapadas mejillas. Todavía estaba en sus oídos esa voz familiar, todavía estaba en su tacto ese calor sutil, todavía estaba Yuki calando hasta lo profundo de su médula. Estaba en aquel paisaje gris.

Inhaló una vez más, se levantó, tomando veloz el paraguas, y respirando fuertemente, giró el pomo. Sin notarlo, ya estaba afuera de la casa, con la puerta a sus espaldas, haciendo eco, dejando en claro que había sido cerrada de forma despreocupada. Momo suspiró, mientras abría los ojos. Sus manos estaban desnudas, había olvidado los guantes. "No importa" pensó, "de todos modos, ya estoy acostumbrado, ¡si no salía ahora, Mitsuki se enfadaría!" se dijo mentalmente, tratando de evitar una carcajada lamentable. Hacia tanto que no sonreía, que cuando lo hacía, le punzaba el pecho, como si el vacío que le dejó la partida de Yuki le gritara ruidosamente que no se iría, que no tenía derecho a sonreír. Las emociones tristes comenzaron a florecer. El medio día se hacía presente, pero lo gris del cielo no parecía aportar mucho a su instinto de horario, así que simplemente suspiró. La noche anterior, la anterior a esa, y seguramente las que irían hacia adelante, ya no estaban llenas de lágrimas, pero sí estarían llenas de dolor, de sufrimiento, de sensaciones punzantes en el centro del pecho que ya no podría soportar. Ya no lloraba, no tenía por qué, al fin y al cabo, la decisión de estar lejos de Yuki fue abrupta, no tuvo tiempo para procesar la partida del más alto.

Vagaba por las calles, tratando de recordar el camino al parque al que Mitsuki le había pedido ir para que se vieran un momento. Un momento en el que la lluvia caía de manera estrepitosa, así como el recuerdo de la voz de Yuki seguía latente en su cabecita.

Se plantó frente a un semáforo, que con su color rojo parecía sonreírle y mofarse de toda su patética existencia. ¿Qué importaba si apenas salía para comprar algo de cenar? ¿qué le importaba al mundo si apenas quería comer? ¡¿Qué condenada importancia tenía el que, de vez en cuando, el de cabellos anaranjados tuviera que ir a su casa a ordenar, a ayudarlo a comer, o a decirle que se duchara?! ¡eso no le debía importar a nadie!, ah, y ya hasta estaba comenzando a ser paranoico y creer que el semáforo, que ahora daba color verde, se estaba riendo de él con frialdad.

Podría ser que aquel desespero era porque solía perderse al ir a su casa. Yuki siempre lo ayudaba a volver, siempre le decía que su sentido de orientación era nulo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ese tacto tan suave todavía parecía querer despeinarlos, todavía parecía quemar sobre su cabeza, aún después de todo le quitaba un par de suspiro. Aun estando frente a esa calle desde donde Yuki partió de su vida, aun estando frente a esa calle en la que solían perderse camino a la casa del de cabellos plateados, aun con su corazón resonando por Yuki, aun con sus lágrimas desbordando por él, todavía incluso con sus manos temblorosas por ver en su mente como quizás Yuki podría sonreír sin su presencia... aun con todo eso en mente, presionó el paraguas contra su pecho. No sabía por qué lo había sacado, si al final, en el momento en el que la lluvia caía de manera estrepitosa, era el instante en el que Momo sentía que su alma se limpiaba poco a poco por esas gotitas livianas.

La sensación de abandono, la sensación del amor, el sentimiento que nacía del tacto de Yuki, eran cosas que seguían merodeando en el sector, como si no tuvieran nada más que hacer, que salir a flote en aquel momento en el que la lluvia caía de forma ruidosa.

Sentía que tal vez se había olvidado de decirle cuánto lo amaba la última vez que lo vio. Que quizás había olvidado el cuánto Momo lo había amado. Quizás, y sólo quizás, Yuki se había cansado de lidiar con Momo estando triste. Pero eso era algo casi imposible, si esas sonrisas que Yuki le dedicaba eran de completo amor incondicional, ¿de verdad pudo cambiar todo porque simplemente le dijo que se fuera? Sí, quizás Momo se había equivocado haciéndole ver al mayor que era una molestia, pero, le dolía, lo que sea que le hubiera pasado en ese tiempo, realmente ya no era comparado al dolor que tenía ahora, en ese momento en el que la lluvia caía ruidosamente. Tal vez fue porque huyó, porque quiso arrancar de todos y todo, incluso de Yuki, incluso de él mismo, incluso del cielo gris sobre su cabeza. Pero no pudo huir del mundo cruel en el que, por desgracia, le había tocado vivir.

-¡Momo-san! ¡llegaste! -Le sonrió Mitsuki, y entonces sintió que el sol salía por un momento. La risa del muchacho era realmente contagiosa, y el haber salido de su casa ya no parecía tan mala idea.

-¡Claro! Si mi menor lo pide, no podía negarme~. -Rió gatuno, mientras naturalmente su carcajada salía. Con Mitsuki siempre podía recuperar esa sensación de felicidad sincera, esa parte perdida que le decía que podía expresarse libremente junto a su menor.

-Uh, ya, pero es que, aunque sea tu menor, esto se trataba de Yuki-san. -Aquel nombre le heló la sangre. A veces, parecía que todo lo que pasó con el muchacho más alto era un sueño; no recordaba las sonrisas que él esbozó junto al de cabellos plateados, no recordaba si estuvo entre sus brazos. Siempre mantenía latente el mismo recuerdo, la carcajada estrepitosa y tímida de Yuki, la forma en que sus manos se entrelazaban, la sensación de estar sobre él respirando contra su cuello... simples sensaciones que de a poco se volvían algo nebulosas, como quien no quiere la cosa, como quien comienza a olvidar lo importante de vivir, como quién pierde la memoria en un corazón juvenil y trata de llenar ese vacío con nuevas sonrisas, con un cielo pálido en un arrebol sangrante, con una nube que parece desaparecer en el cielo y deshacerse junto al sol que hace días no veía, y gracias a Mitsuki, recordaba su calor.

La lluvia parecía detenerse por un momento, y Momo aprisionó el brazo de Mitsuki. No quería perderse, no quería sentir que también se marcharía su único sustento a tierra, no quería que se alejara. Aunque sabía que Mitsuki lo aguantó en todos sus malos momentos, aunque sabía que su mejor amigo no se marcharía, aún temía. Yuki lo dejó cobarde tras su partida.

Iban charlando muy poco. Las gotitas tímidas apenas caían, así que Momo no sintió la necesidad de usar su gorro. Mitsuki se quitó el propio, dejando a la luz su cabello despeinado, lo que le robó una sonrisa ligera. Quizás Yuki se habría reído igual de haber sido Momo el que ejerciera la acción, tal vez el más alto podría haberle acomodado los cabellos... ah, otra vez, uno de los escasos recuerdos que le quedaban del nacido en diciembre asomaba en sus memorias, con el afecto perdiéndose en el aire en forma de vaho, cuando suspiró y sus lágrimas reverberantes escaparon de sus ojillos, desobedientes. Simplemente se las secó como si nada, mientras los semáforos cambiaban de color reflejándose en las gotas de agua que comenzaban a ser menos constantes. No ayudaba para nada el hecho de deprimirse mientras estaba con su menor, pero el muchacho simplemente no le recriminaba, y de vez en cuando, acariciaba su espalda.

Definitivamente, el haber perdido a Yuki era algo que no quería aceptar, aún después de seis meses. Y de nada ayudaba el paisaje grisáceo que presentaba esa monocroma tarde primaveral.

-Tienes todo el derecho a llorar, ¿sabes? No estabas preparado para ese dolor. -Mitsuki se detuvo al escuchar cómo se escapaba un quejido quedo que se quedó en el intento de serlo, un gimoteo que parecía llevar una carga pesada, que la dejó dentro del pecho de Momo, que no alcanzó a salir con la magnitud necesaria y que le trajo recuerdos innecesarios. En un charco de agua, frente a él, podía ver su rostro demacrado. Sus ojeras delataban lo poco que dormía, sus ojos gritaban lo mucho que solía llorar antes de, sus mejillas pálidas daban a relucir la falta de vitalidad, su sonrisa casi inexistente le revelaba que ya no existía la felicidad en su vida. Era algo miserable el cómo los remordimientos se reflejaban en la superficie del agua. Aquella pesadumbre le seguía a donde iba, con quién fuera, como fuera. Y ya no le estaba gustando tanto, pero, de vez en cuando, tenía que ponerse triste, porque ya eran varios meses en los que no sabía qué sentir, cómo sentirlo y cuándo sentirlo. Ya eran varios meses encerrado en su hogar mirando las plantas marchitarse a falta del cuidado de Yuki. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? Por el bien de su vida, no podía seguir lagrimeando a viva voz que extrañaba a Yuki más de lo que su corazón soportaba, no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que intentaba ser feliz a pesar de que su felicidad fue rota de manera abrupta y que él simplemente no estaba preparado, pero sí mentalizado. Simplemente una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza de forma fugaz.

"¿Qué debería esperar por el bien de la vida?" y entonces se rompía otro poco, como si pudiera romperse aún más, como si la partida del de cabellos albinos no lo hubiera dejado lo suficientemente despedazado. La respuesta que su mente le trajo instantáneamente había sido desechada por él mismo. La respuesta que se había dado a sí mismo era una simple mentira.

Había olvidado, por un momento, que estaba afuera, que la mano de Mitsuki trataba de reconfortarlo, que su voz no podría seguir saliendo en la calle porque entonces, llamaría la atención, y su condición de ex-idol le ocasionaría más de un problema con la farándula. Y entonces ahí sí correría el rumor. Había olvidado por completo que estaba bajo la lluvia, que estaba dentro de un sistema frontal de precipitaciones más allá de sus ojos. No porque recordase aquello, significaba que estuviera a salvo del dolor. No porque recordase que la lluvia caía, significaba que el mundo fuera bueno. Simplemente, no podía aceptarlo.

-Oh, parece que ya no lloverá. -Mencionó repentinamente Mitsuki, haciendo que la mandíbula de Momo se suavizara. Después de que la lluvia se detuviera, tendría que olvidar, nuevamente ese día, tendría que bloquear de sus memorias las últimas palabras de Yuki antes de salir por esa puerta y perderle la pista.

Sonrió un poco recordando esa espalda. Parecía tan llena de luz, tan llena de esperanzas, que le sorprendía que fuera un recuerdo del mismo día en que se fue. Odiaba, en definitiva, las contradicciones del mundo. Odiaba que la apariencia angelical de Yuki le hiciera vivir en el peor de los infiernos. Odiaba el mundo.

Un ligero roce en su nariz, entonces, llamó su atención. Miró hacia el cielo, viendo ligeros copos cayendo. Nieve. Rió por la irónica vida que le traía desgracias otra vez, rió porque recordó que una vez jugaron con Yuki confundiéndolo, "¿Valor o nieve?" y entonces se reía, porque él sabía qué significaba su nombre, pero le gustaba jugar un poco con él. Y ahí retornó a su mente otro recuerdo que seguramente atesoraría por mucho tiempo más, sólo para no sentir que Yuki fue un sueño fugaz, sólo para recordar que sí estuvo en su vida, que le hizo feliz, y que a pesar de todo lo que lloró, mil veces lo intentaría.

Los solitarios colores comenzaron a llenar sus ojos.

-Yuki amaba la nieve... -Comentó, descolocando un poco a Mitsuki.

-Sí. -Respondió, con una cálida sonrisa resignada.

-Recuerdo que una vez nos lo contó a todos mientras trataba de no sonreír, hum. Qué triste me pone este tipo de climas. -Momo suspiró sintiendo sobre él la mirada de Mitsuki, que no podía quitar la nostalgia de sus orbes anaranjadas.

El doloroso sonido de la lluvia no dejaba de resonar en los oídos de Momo, que ahora apreciaba los copos acumularse en el asfalto, mientras su zapato se llenaba de ellos de igual forma.

Yuki seguiría ahí, de manera familiar, con su voz en sus oídos, en su mente, con su tacto sobre la piel de Momo, con sus sonrisas en los nebulosos recuerdos, con su presencia casi onírica en la vida del muchacho de cabellos negros.

-Sí, recuerdo eso. -Respondió Mitsuki, un poco frustrado, viendo en los ojos de Momo un poco de anhelo, algo de dolor, como si pudiera ocultar que la soledad estaba ahí.

-¿Crees que Yuki me habría contado que estaba nevando fuera de casa? -Preguntó el muchacho nacido en noviembre, levantando la mirada, haciendo contacto con la de Mitsuki, que simplemente cerró los ojos resignados, alzando su rostro en dirección al cielo, y suspiró mientras su sonrisa resignada volvía a dibujarse en sus labios.

-Sí. Ten por seguro que te lo habría dicho. -Y aquel paisaje gris rompió sus esquemas, haciendo que Momo se desarmara sintiendo el desamparo. Porque fue abrupto, doloroso, fue horrible la circunstancia en la que Yuki simplemente le había dicho que se iba, con orgullo, con un "Estarás bien sin mí" como si aquello fuera cierto, como si Momo no fuera irreemplazable, como si Yuki lo hubiera dejado de amar de manera abrupta, y se despidiera con el mero temor de hacerle daño a Momo.

Como si el paisaje grisáceo entendiera lo que Momo sentía, la nieve se hizo un poco más espesa y comenzó a rodearle. Simplemente rogaba regresar a ese momento de lluvia estrepitosa que caía de forma feroz, mucho antes de que su corazón fuera despedazado por esa despedida.


End file.
